Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald is the fifteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It was released in March 20, 2004 and released again in 2009 with different Segments. It's also the last episode of the Season 1 which is 1997-2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like. Notes *This Is The First episode To include Roger The Rooster, And Baabra The Sheep *This Is The Second episode to have the song "Old MacDonald Had A Farm". First was Neighborhood Animals. * Vincent Van Goat is tan but is blue in the 2009 and 2013 versions. *The Music In The Animal Sound Choir Is The THX Logo. *This Is The Second Episode To Have "Snowbird in the Ashbank". The first was Baby Santa's Music Box. *Baby MacDonald Was Re-Released In October 24th 2013 With 2 New Bonus Puppet Shows And A New Bonus Material A Video Called MacDonald's Farm Wellington Van Cow has a red bell collar in a grow with me that stars him There has been speculation that all scenes with Wellington Van Cow, Oinky The Pig, Nathan The Horse and Gobbles Random Goat were all re filmed with Macdonald The Calf, Fregley The Piglet, Gregory The Foal, and Vincent Van Goat, In 2013 the same might have happen to Roger The Rooster, who's part in Old Macdonald may have been Replaced By Quacker The Duck User KYLEEIEIO Confirmed that these were jokes Characters # Wellington The Cow (red bell collar in 2009) # Oinky The Pig (My First Signs puppet added in 2009) # Squirt the Pig # Vincent Van Goat (tan) # Roger The Rooster # Baabra The Sheep # Neightan the Horse (On the Go puppet added in 3 bonus puppet shows) # Misty The Mouse # Chilla The Mouse # Dora The Chick # Eddie The Chick # Boss The Bird # Pavlov The Dog # Stella The Cat # Quacker The Duck # Bach The Rabbit # Jane Aust-Hen # Betsy The Cow (in 4 deleted scenes) # Worm (In A Deleted Scene) # Sheep (In Bonus Video) # Cow (In Bonus Video) # Pig (In Bonus Video) # Horse (In bonus video) # Marco Pollo (in bonus video) # Leonardo Da Finchi (in bonus video) # Sir Isaac Hooton (in bonus video) # Emily Chickenson (in bonus video) # Charles Darwing (in bonus video) Segments Roger The Rooster Sees The Sun And Begins To Crow Intro Roger The Rooster Sees A Haystack And Crows But Didn't Work But He Clucks And Neightan The Horse Popped Out And Roger Grunts At Neightan The Horse And Walks Away Toy Tractor Wellington The Cow Rings His Triangle Film About A Farm The Farm Wellington The Cow Had A Barn In A Box So He Pulled A String And The barn grew. Farm Things Film About The Farm Farm Painting Wellington The Cow Sees Some Wheat And Sneezes Misty The Mouse And Chilla The Mouse Play In A Flower Field Animals Farm Gears Wellington The Cow Baabra The Sheep And Roger The Rooster Make An Animal Sound Choir Wellington Moos Baabra Bleats And Roger Crows But he Coughs. but Wellington Sprays Roger's Mouth. So Wellington Baabra And Roger Start Over And The Crowd Cheered For Them Old Macdonald song with Cows Sheep Pigs Horses Chickens and Roosters Farm Animal Painting Oinky The Pig And His Friends Go Down The Mud Slide Wellington The Cow teaches Dora and Eddie the Chicks how to Moo But when Wellington Moos, Dora and Eddie Moo so they Moo together A Cowboy Rides A Horse Planting The Fields Wellington Van Cow Drives A Tractor Film About Planting Field Painting Neightan The Horse Tries To Water A Plant But The Plant Tries To Move And Oinky The Pig Wears A Plant On His Head Oinky The Pig Appears In A Flower Pot Tractor Food from the Farm Wellington The Cow Picks Some Apples But 2 Apples Fall On His Head But A Bunch Of Apples Fall Film About Farm Food Misty The Mouse Milks A Cow But Something Goes Wrong The Milk Pours on The Other Side Too Many Times And The Milk Squirts On Misty Wellington The Cow Pours Milk and Neightan The Horse And Baabra the Sheep See The Cups And Drink The Milk The Folkmanis Red Hen Puppet Sees It's Eggs And Their Hatching Food Painting Oinky The Pig Is Hungry And He Wants To Eat Some Corn From The Corn Field But It Keeps Growing and Growing and Growing Until He Shakes The Plant and The Corn falls down Now Oinky Is Ready to eat Six Chicks In The Eggs Are Hatching when the last egg hatches the last chick crows like a rooster. Wellington The Cow Rings His Triangle (Repeat) Film About The Harvest While Pavlov The Dog Stella The Cat Misty The Mouse Vincent Van Goat Wellington The Cow Neightan The Horse Oinky The Pig Baabra The Sheep Boss The Bird Roger The Rooster Jane Aust-Hen Quacker The Duck And Bach The Rabbit Are Dancing When The Music Ends Roger The Rooster Crows Pavlov The Dog Takes The Wheat Stella The Cat Takes The Corn Boss The Bird Takes The Egg Bach The Rabbit Takes The Carrot Takes The Corn And Quacker The Duck Takes The Apple Neightan The Horse Eats A Flower Rolling Chicken Farm Finale Neightan The Horse Gallops Around The Farm But He Accidentally Crashes Into A Fence And Pavlov The Dog Helps Him Up And Pavlov Wants To Ride On Neightan Credits Neightan The Horse Rakes The Hay But Wellington The Cow Vacuums The Hay Bonus Video: MacDonald's Farm Music Video About The Farm In The Morning MacDonald's Farm Intro Chicken Marco Pollo Crows But He Trumpets Like An Elephant And Honks Like A Klaxon Horn But He Gets Perfume To Put In His Mouth Now He Crows Rolling Chicken Music Video About Chickens (Happy Farmer) Jane Aust-Hen Sees The Rikki Rooster Toy And Crows like a rooster. Wind Up Chicks Things From The Farm (Mary Had A Little Lamb) Horse Leonardo Da Finchi Gallops Around And Whinnies like a horse. Music Video About Horses (The Magic Flute) Horse Stamps Farm Plants (Mary Had A Little Lamb) A Plant Grows Sheep Wind Up Wooly Walkers Sir Isaac Hooton Wears Cotton All Over His Body And Bleats like a sheep Music Video About Sheep (Baa Baa Black Sheep) Three Sheep Graze In A Field But Hear A Cricket And A Cowbell Toy Tractor Music Video About Tractors (March Militaire) Toy Tractor Returns Cow A Cow Makes A Cow Puzzle Emily Chickenson Shakes A Cowbell And Moos like a cow Music Video About Cows (Trumpet Concerto in E-flat Major) Harmonica Playing Cow A Sheep A Pig A Horse And A Cow Sing Ah vous dirai-je maman in their unique animal languages. When The Song Is Over The Cow Crows Like A Rooster. Cow A Cow Makes A Cow Puzzle Emily Chickenson Shakes A Cowbell And Moos like a cow Music Video About Cows (Trumpet Concerto in E-flat Major) Harmonica Playing Cow A Sheep A Pig A Horse And A Cow Sing Ah vous dirai-je maman in their unique animal languages. When The Song Is Over The Cow sings in low note. Pig Marco Pollo Sees A Floating Pig Music Video About Pigs (Divertimento No. 16 In D Major, K 334 Menuetto) Marco Pollo Wears A Pig Costume And Snorts Pudgey Piglet Farm Food Tomatoes Grow Duck Quack Along Ducks Music Video About Ducks Charles Darwing Hears Ducks Quacking So He Gets A Duck Hat And Quacks Quack Along Ducks (repeat) A Sheep A Cow A Pig And Marco Pollo Wearing A Duck's Hat Dance To The Farmer In The Dell Finale Credits Emily Chickenson Marco Pollo Charles Darwing And Sir Isaac Hooton Make Farm Animal Sounds Deleted Scenes # Dizzy Sheep # Give A Worm An Apple # Carrot Garden # Rolling Pumpkin # Missing Corn # Stolen Vegetables # Entering The Barn # Goodnight Farm!